


To Teach a Sky

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: To Steal a Sky [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Daily Life Arc, Misty Sun Reborn, POV Reborn (Reborn), Sky Infatuation/Infection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: What happens when Reborn shows up, right on schedule and finds Tsuna missing.





	To Teach a Sky

There's _something_ wrong in Namimori. The town was suppose to be a backwater; Tsunayoshi the only Sky there, and a sealed _sleeping_ Sky at that. The reports had suggested that there were several potential Guardians there, all from civilian branches of known bloodlines, ones that had been manipulated into moving to the town as a precautionary measure, all latent. But there were _active_ Flame traces, the roaring bonfire of an impossibly strong Sky hashing his senses, another S-rank Sun, but not crippled as he was twined around it; and two coexisting S-rank Clouds, both further obscuring his senses. Their coexistence, their sharing of territory was _suppose_ to be impossible, and the two of them were being _very_ Cloudy, hiding their Sky from the threat. And that was all he could be confident of. Other things tugged at his senses, the suggestion of Mist, of Storm, of Rain, and even Lightning, but they were too faint to be sure.

Baka-mitsu was going to _suffer_. He tore up the briefing pack he'd been giving on Tsunayoshi and settled into perform reconnaissance. The kid wasn't attending school, wasn't living with Nana - who seemed oblivious to the absence of her son - and he was _confused_. He used his weak Mist Flame to skew perceptions around him, so no-one thought anything of how small he was, and settled down in one of the city centre cafes to try out the espresso; alcohol disagreed with the chibi form he’d been forced into, but he’d learned to cope with caffeine’s effects. How was he going to go about hunting down Tsunayoshi? He'd signed a Mist contract to train the boy and he could feel it tugging at his mind, the demi-sentience of the contract not understanding why he was yet to meet the young Sky. He'd insisted on out clauses, had burnt a favour with Viper to get it triple-checked - it wasn't that he distrusted the Ninth, just - something had felt _wrong_. But all the out clauses that didn’t involve the kid being dead, relied on him _meeting_ Tsunayoshi.

On incompatibility. Or perhaps more dangerous for both of them, too _much_ compatibility. The kid was a Vongola Sky; there was a slim chance he was strong enough to lure him in, and a Guardian as a teacher was a _bad_ idea. Viper had only smirked beneath her damn hood when he'd pulled a face at her inserting that clause, but he hadn't want to burn either of his two remaining favours with the Mist to find out her reasoning. He sighed and downed the remains of the cup of barely acceptable coffee and tuned his senses to the contract and followed it; when it guided him towards the Sky bonfire he contemplated how much Lal Mirch would need paying to let him kill baka-Mitsu. He could call in three of his remaining favours with Colonello to get the Rain to leave the woman alone for a few years - or perhaps more effectively he could use them to make Colonello _listen_ to a briefing on how to _actually_ woo Lal Mirch. And a favour with Aria; she'd stayed an adult which meant there was wriggle room in the curse. He suspected it was a costly loophole, but he knew one of Lal’s secret desires and she would seriously consider letting him kill baka-Mitsu if he made it possible.

The bonfire - and the sunshine, startling strong sunshine, achingly strong; he _misses_ being that strong - he found in a quiet suburb of Namimori, behind high fences. The demi-sentience perked up and he _groaned_. That bonfire didn't _feel_ like baka-Mitsu. Not as much as it _should_. Even baka-Mitsu and the Ninth - fifth or sixth cousins, he thinks - felt similar; and the Ninth's boys felt closer kin to baka-Mitsu than this Sky did. In fact if it felt like _any_ of the other Vongola Skies, it was Xanxus, the Ninth's bastard child.

He turned away, much to the demi-sentience's annoyance. But even with the contract's prodding, he wasn't going to act impetuously. There was an Active Sun, one who used their Flames freely in there, and _two_ Active Clouds orbiting that impossible Sky. He had no intention of walking into a trap; that Sun was strong enough to take the pacifier on his chest from him - not that that was how the transfer process worked, but all of the Arcobaleno had to fend off attempts to take the pacifiers anyway. Better to do his research, check up on the known Latents in the town, and come up with a plan; he’d know more of what was going on, he hoped, if he could confirm their status He'd be back later, would observe, figure out how to make contact with a Sky he was increasingly certain was Active and at least partially trained.

He has to dig his actual sniper rifle out of his cache of weaponry; with Tsunayoshi Active, he would need to conceal his Flames, just in case and as a result Leon had wrapped himself around his pacifier, dulling the 'glow' of it to the point where he would be able to slide beneath most people's senses. It feels _odd_ using a weapon that can't shift shape - Leon was a creature of his Flames, Sun and Mist wrapped around each other, an extension of his will and his _Will_ \- and without the bullets that he'd gotten used to. Not that he _intends_ to shoot; he's actually planning to use the sight, but he refuses to be unarmed in this strange town.

He finds himself a perch; lays along the thick branch of a tree - one that he couldn't have used in adult form, but that makes a fantastic perch for his chibi self - and eyes the house through his scope. He's there a _very_ long time, his Mist Flame keeping his body sustained. It's not a long term solution; no more than four days, but he sees what he's looking for on the second day. Sees the two Clouds; one with pale green hair, the other Alaude’s dark mirror. Sees Tsunayoshi, eyes the orange of an Active Sky. Sees the redhead, with his green eyes edged with the yellow of an Active Sun, and an albino - whose eyes are _also_ the orange of an Active Sky. Shit. That's not a Sky he recognises, and he's made a hobby of learning what _every_ Active Sky looks like.

He mentally sorted through his file again, comparing the albino to all of the known Skies, narrows it down, but he'll need to do some research; there’s something nagging at his mind, obscured by the demi-sentience of the contract. He also discards the _remainder_ of his plans of how to approach Tsunayoshi. He recognises the presence of three Guardians, though he’s not sure who belongs to which Sky - he can’t tell the difference between the two Skies with his Flame senses. That gives him a fresh idea; Hayato Gokudera will be easy enough to summon to Japan, and he would make an excellent lure. The kid’s still mostly latent, but he’s got potential and _should_ tempt one of those two Skies. He'd talk the boy's sister into soften baka-Mitsu up a bit, too. He'd decided in the two days of watching the house that shooting was too good for the man; perhaps he'd even tell Superbi how to get Xanxus out of the little prison the Ninth had put him in and _pay_ for the Varia to 'sabotage' the CEDEF Sky's life. He suspected that Xanxus at least would _enjoy_ the permission to create chaos that a contract with one of the Arcobaleno would grant.


End file.
